Vehicles on the road travel separately even though they travel in the same direction. Therefore, each vehicle consumes fuel individually, such that the total amount of consumed fuel is high. Each driver may feel fatigue more easily when traveling, particularly a long distance, by oneself.
In addition, a demand for smaller and environmentally friendly vehicles has been increasing, and thus, single-seater vehicles have been introduced in order to satisfy individual's lifestyle. However, when the single-seater vehicles travel individually to the same destination on the road, the total amount of fuel consumption is increased. In addition, since a single driver drives the single-seater vehicle by oneself, he/she may feel fatigue easily.
Therefore, there is a need for decreasing fuel consumption and improving convenience of drivers by building up an integral driving system for vehicles driven to the same destination.
The contents described as the related art have been provided only for assisting in the understanding for the background of the present inventive concept and should not be considered as corresponding to the related art known to those skilled in the art.